


Hot Blooded

by purpleskiesandcherrypies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 09:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15882834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleskiesandcherrypies/pseuds/purpleskiesandcherrypies
Summary: Ruby gives Sam what he wants, but Sam has to give her a little something first.





	Hot Blooded

“Wake up, big boy.” 

He heard the call faintly. It was like he was still sleeping. Sam tries to open his eyes. The lids felt heavy and his head was spinning. He’s still riding out the aftermath of the last portion of blood Ruby fed him. The blood, he literally begged her to feed to him, letting him drink it and zone out. A drug so fucking powerful and one that keeps him alive. At least that what he thought.

Sometimes, he almost forgot his main focus. But then there are times, when he can see it clearly before him. Dean. Dean dying. Right before his very eyes. Dean was his main and sole focus. Should be. He’s going to get him back and if he has to go to hell himself, he’d do it. The demon thing is just a bonus. Or so he believes.

What Sam didn’t account for, was that Ruby got him where she wanted him. Well, deep down, he might have known this. He knows, what she’s trying to do and still he would let her. Sam doesn’t know why, though. Maybe out of love? Nah, who’s kiddin’. He doesn’t love her. She happened to be here when he needed someone to turn to. She happened to be here and her blood happened to flow right into his mouth. 

“You ready?” She asked him, grinning as she bent down to him, kissing him like she means it.

Sam couldn’t answer, his throat felt dry and it hurt to speak. She was on top of him now, her slender frame plastered across his body. She’s so small and Sam could break her if he wanted to. Just like that. But he won’t. Not until they get Dean back. He needs her.

He could feel her moving up and down his hard dick. When did it get hard? Sam had no idea but feeling the cold air that hit his hard cock, Ruby probably sucked him awake and he certainly doesn’t mind  _that_. She’s insatiable. Maybe demons could do it forever and ever. 

She rubbed her clit against the length of his shaft, slicking it up with her juice and damn, if that didn’t turn him on. 

“Need another dose, baby? Huh?” Her voice as innocent as they come. 

Sam wanted to shut her up. Stuff her dirty mouth. Probably with his cock because shit, she slowly eased herself down on the tip of his cock and Sam bit back a groan. 

“Mmmhh… so good for me Sam.” Ruby sank down lower until he was balls deep. Until he could literally feel his dick pushing against her cervix.

“This vessel is a fucking gift, don’t you think? Bendy and stretchy all over. I can feel you so deep, baby.” She arched her back as she rode him slowly, closing her eyes and Sam’s hands had found her tits.

“I know you want the blood, Sam, but first you gotta give me what I want.” She was trailing her fingers along his jaw and down his chest, grinding down on his dick in a fast pace. “Cum in me first, Sam. I want you to fill me up. Wanna feel your cum dripping out of me. And then, you’re going to lick me up, cleaning me out nicely. Can you do that? Huh?” 

Sam was so far gone. He nodded before he pinched and twisted at her nipple and slapping down on them, hard. Ruby likes it rough and fuck, he came to like it too. She began to bounce on top of him, and Sam thrust up into her, meeting her halfway and she kept on moaning, her hands resting on his chest, nails digging deep into the flesh. 

Sam was sure that she’ll leave marks but that’s what they do, leaving marks to remember each other by. To know who they belong to and right now, it’s only Ruby and him against the world.


End file.
